Happily Ever After
by GinRyu-chan
Summary: Ne, Hakkai? Are pincesses always saved by a prince?" Shonen ai SanzoGoku


Happily Ever After

**WARNINGS!!** This story is **shonen-ai** meaning **boyxboy** romance! Don't like don't read.

Pairings ~ Sanku aka, 3x9, 39, SanzoxGoku, SanzoGoku, Sanzo/Goku, SxG or S/G...did I miss any? I don't think so...

Mild violence, like really mild...nothing beyond a little fan-whapping, oh, and this takes place about 6 months after their meeting with Hakkai.

* * *

"...and they lived happily ever after." Without another word, Hakkai closed the story book...he never thought that reading one fairytale could take so long...what with Goku's constant questioning and Gojyo wasn't helping...in fact, the red-headed hanyou seemed to make things worse. 

"Ne...Hakkai?" Said man smiled encouragingly, prompting the golden eyed boy to ask. "Is the princess **always** saved by a prince?"

~ * ~

Sanzo paused at the door. Did he really want to see what happened? He had some business to attend to...so he left the kappa and Hakkai to watch the saru...actually...more like leaving Hakkai to keep the other two from destroying the temple while he was gone...though, it was also a good way to get the saru to stop whining about how lonely he was without the blond monk present. It was also a good way to annoy the monks there, for they seemed to like them as much as they liked Goku, though those self-righteous bastards showed it less. 

Just thinking of them made his blood boil. They had no right to question Goku's being here, in a way, it was like back when he was Koryu...but different... 

Why did he, the holy Genjo Sanzo Houshi bring back a lowly, dirty, misbehaved, golden-eyed bottomless pit of a youkai? 

A good question, one he had no answer to, ut he knew one thing... 

Sanzo wanted Goku to stay, and stay he will, and nothing anyone can or will say can change that. 

Sanzo stared ahead, as if not seeing the door, Goku was different, special, unique, for he had succeeded in doing something no one had ever attempted...he had made himself important to Sanzo, who had promised not to care, not to love, and he obviously hadn't even been trying to do so. He continued staring for another moment before opening the door. 

The sight that greeted him, was nothing out of the ordinary, Gojyo and Goku arguing, and Hakkai, as usual was the first to notice his entrance. "Okaerinasai, Sanzo."

Almost as if he had said a magic word, Goku's head snapped towards the door way. "Sanzo!" He cried joyously. He tugged on Sanzo's sleeve. "What took you? Did you bring anything back for me to eat? Did you? Did you? Did you?"

THWACK!!

The all mighty paper fan made it's appearance as it connected with Goku's head.

"Itai!" He stuck his tongue out. "Kechi!" He paused. "So...**did** you bring anything for me to eat?" Sanzo twitched before he hit the chocolate haired boy...again.

THWACK!!

"Urusai!" 

~*~ 

Goku pulled the blankets closer to himself, sitting with his back against the headboard. His thoughts for once weren't on food or on his savior...okay, maybe a little of the latter, but mostly, they were on the conversation that had taken place almost mere moments before Sanzo's entrance. 

_"Of course, in fairytales...a prince always saves the princess..."  
"Hontou?"_

Then...if Sanzo had 'saved' him from that cave...then would that make him Sanzo's princess? Gojyo also said that a princess would kiss the prince as thanks right? Goku shook his head. _'But Sanzo's not a prince...he's my sun...'_ He looked up, wrinkling his nose confusedly, before a grin replace his previous expression. He tossed the blankets aside, opened the door, and stepped out to the hallway. He happily skipped to Sanzo's door, which wasn't very far from his own. Opening the door quietly, he poked his head in. 

"Sanzo?"  
"What?" Came the irritated reply. Goku found Sanzo by the window, looking at him from the corner of amethyst eyes. Without another word he launched himself at the monk and kissed him fully on the lips. 

Chu. 

Goku pulled back after the short, but swift show of affections, smiling. In the moonlight, the small bit of red on Sanzo's cheeks were more apparent than it would've been in the sun. "What do you think you're doing baka saru!?" Even if he couldn't bring himself to hit the child for that, he could still speak at the very least. 

"Ore wa Sanzo no hime, ne?" Sanzo face faulted, but Goku, took no notice and continued. "Sanzo saved me from the darkness, and Hakkai said that princes always save princesses in fairytales!" A vein throbbed...Gojyo he could understand, but Hakkai? "And the ero-kappa said a princess always kisses her prince in thanks!" Ah...so the kappa had a hand in this too...only one thing crossed his mind. _'...korosu...'_ And somewhere, two individuals sneezed. "Sanzo...daijobu?" 

Sanzo looked Goku in the eyes, the latter probably saw the murder in his eyes. It's not that he didn't love the child...but as he's said, Goku's a child! An innocent child! A relationship would be like child molesting at its best! 

And the author agrees, though not in the same way Sanzo's probably thinking... 

"Sanzo?" It was easy to see if the saru was lying, his eyes were like windows to his mind and soul, an right now, they shone with concern, unlike the usual admiration it held, admiration for a certain blond haired, violent, trigger happy monk, and no one else. Goku had said he was like his(Goku's) sun...the center of his universe...Sanzo smirked, screw ethics...it's love, there is no wrong...it didn't matter how corny that line was, Sanzo couldn't care less. Lowering his head, he kissed Goku. This time though, it was prolonged, unlike the last, when it ended, Sanzo pulled the youth into an embrace. 

"If you're a princess...then what does that make me? A prince?"  
Goku rested his chin on Sanzo's shoulder, before wrapping his arms around the monk. "Iie...you're more important than a prince...you're my sun..." 

He answered it, as if it was the most apparent thing in the world, as if that was the only answer, and anything else would be impossible to be true. He said it, with all the admiration and love he had for the blond, and though Sanzo wouldn't show the same affections through words or apparent acts of love, the small secret smiles, the occasional calming words were all Goku needed. 

**_And They Lived Happily Ever After..._**

終 [owari] 

* * *

Cute huh? Consider this a Halloween treat...not a Halloween **fic** mind you. Like a Halloween trick-or-treat candy, but sweeter. 


End file.
